


Sleepy

by MadQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Aziraphale deserves to be cuddled 2k19Can be read as platonic or romantic, but I just wanted to write about getting snuggled by Aziraphale. So I did. Follow your dreams, kids.





	Sleepy

You were going through Aziraphale's collection- and boy did he have quite a big one. He had books mostly about religion, but there were more than a few fiction books spread into the piles. 

Bizarrely, it also seemed to be in an order he had understood even though to you it looked like chaos. 

You'd asked him once how it was organized, and on that night you missed your dinner reservations… as well as breakfast. Needless to say it was incredibly complicated and oh so very Aziraphale. 

You were curled up on the couch with one of Aziraphale's extremely old religious texts that had a page dedicated to him. 

A lot of his books had sections dedicated to him or authors notes including references to him. 

You liked asking him questions, and he seemed to not mind answering them for the most part. Crowley much more loved spinning stories about the past, but Aziraphale wasn't so bad himself. Perhaps used a bit more outdated jargon, but it wasn't bad. 

You'd read this one before. The book detailed the garden of Eden, and how Aziraphale, flaming sword and all had protected it. 

One day you'd idly asked him where that sword went. You don't think you've ever seen him so flustered before. 

Your eyes started to droop long ago. It was like time shifted and the next thing you knew, Aziraphale was above you shaking you gently awake. 

"Dear, you're going to hurt your neck sleeping like that." He whispered to you, looking down at you with his usual amount of adoration he had for all creatures. "Please do go to the bed in the back room if you do intend on sleeping over." 

The bed he was referring to only existed occasionally when it was needed. It normally was an extra desk and chair, but on the nights that you grew too tired to drive home after visiting, it was a bed. 

You didn't live here. Crowley's place was much more habitable. Demons were much less likely to make visits to the house, as they enjoyed calling on the phone. ...As everyone knows, the worst way to have a conversation. They had yet to master the art of text messages. You felt if they did they would speak completely in emojis,  
because that's just a demon type of thing to do. 

You wanted to fall back asleep. But the look of concern on Aziraphale's face told you that he wouldn't let you do so, no matter the fact he could just miracle away any discomfort your neck may have in the morning. 

"Mmk, Az." You mumbled, sleepily. 

Begrudgingly, you made your way up as Aziraphale offered a hand to ease the way and steady your bleary brain's comprehensive state. 

The bed was absolutely perfect when you laid down. It was just the right amount of soft and firm in the places you wanted it to be, as well as the blankets were nice and comforting without being too hot. 

You believed Aziraphale really was an angel, because this bed was heavenly. 

Aziraphale, being the incredibly nice ethereal being that he was, started to tuck you into the bed. 

"Az." You mumbled tiredly, and he instantly stopped his motions to look at you with his eyebrows slightly raised, waiting. You continued. "Sleep with me?" You asked, hands coming out with grabby hands. 

He offered the smile he always did when you asked him for any sort of affection, even though he had done this more times than you could count. 

Crowley didn't like fulfilling the role as the person to cuddle with in bed because of his penchant to fall asleep and then proceed to nap for any number of years. Couches were fine, and beds were fine for everything else other than being quiet and still for hours at a time. He couldn't do that. 

"Are you sure, dear?" Aziraphale asks, as he always did. It didn't matter how many times, he would always proceed with caution. He never learned how to expect things. 

You nodded and closed your eyes, dropping your hand back down tiredly. 

You were incredibly sleepy and you were quickly losing the fight of staying awake, especially in this bed. 

You blacked out for a moment, and the next thing you knew Aziraphale was crawling into bed beside you. He had a book in his hand, as he often did when he laid down with you. He needed something to do while you were asleep. 

Aziraphale didn't really move a lot when you two laid together, he remained on his back for the time you wanted him in the bed. So it was up to you to take initiative. 

You scooted closer to his nearly full clothed body (He had learned to take off his shoes, but that was pretty much it.) and laid your head on his chest. 

You were quickly like a sloth, curling your limbs around his like he was a tree. 

He didn't give off as much body heat as Crowley, but he was still warm. Much less of a burning heat and more of the pleasant sunlight of a sunny day after a long day indoors. 

Falling asleep next to Aziraphale was like coming home, he was such a comforting presence that it often commanded you into a much deeper sleep than when you fell asleep alone. 

"Goodnight, Aziraphale." You mumbled sleepily, snuggling yourself into the crook of his shoulder. 

Opening your eyes, you could see his reading glasses perched on the brim of his nose and his eyes came down to meet yours. He smiled. "Goodnight, Y/N." 

Your eyes slammed shut at that, finally allowing the dreamscape to take you (that Aziraphale most definitely was manipulating in order to prevent any sort of bad dreams.). 

It was a nice night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more of these I might post, I love my boys.


End file.
